My Grandmother's Party
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Troy arrives at his grandmother's house, only to find a party. Guess who wasn't invited? Guess who was?


**A/N: Yeahh. Here's what happens when you take two bored and hyper girls, and one strange idea. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. But I did think of the plot, so that must be mine and my sister's. :P I have to apologize for it's horribleness.**

* * *

Troy Bolton walked up the steps to his grandmother's house, and knocked. It was a bright Sunday afternoon, and he decided to check up on her. She hadn't been feeling well lately, so he felt it was the right thing to do, plus all of his friends were apparently 'busy' this afternoon.

He raised a hand to ring the doorbell. The tinkling of the sound filled the space around him. Troy looked around curiously. This neighborhood seemed very full for a mere Sunday afternoon, and it seemed that every car was facing his grandmother's house.

Troy shook his head. It couldn't be. He was imagining things. Raising his hand once again to ring the doorbell, he heard various noises coming from inside the house, including rock music.

How strange. His grandmother didn't listen to rock. Upon hearing the thrashing music, he realized that he also heard voices. Many, many voices it sounded like.

Feeling curious, he pulled open the door, only to find a party. There was people everywhere, and looking closer, Troy reconized most to be in his family.

And looking closer, he found his best friend laughing with good old Uncle Rob.

"Chad," he murmured, trying to get a better look. It had to be him. Who else would have the hair? But...why was Chad at his grandmother's party? And...why was he talking to Uncle Rob, of all people?

Suddenly Troy knew what he had to do. Chad always hated people commenting on his hair, or randomly walking up and petting it.

Walking a little bit closer, Troy said loudly, "I love your hair! It's like an afro!!!"

Self-conchisly, Chad reached up, almost trying to hide the thick, bushy mess.

Yup, Troy smiled to himself. It was Chad.

Walking a little bit closer, he positioned himself between Chad and Uncle Rob.

"Hi."

An excited expression spread across his best friend's face. "Troy!!! I'm so glad you're here!!!"

Chad thrust an arm around his friend. "Rob, I would like you to meet my friend, Troy."

Rob smiled. "Troy, so nice to see you again!!! We missed you at Christmas!"

Chad nodded, pleased with his work. "Glad you know each other. Now...who wants to play some Wii?"

"Wait." Troy wasn't letting Chad off the hook so fast.

"How do you know my grandmother, and why are you at her party?"

Chad shrugged. "Welll...Rose texted me and told me about this huge party she was throwing."

He put his hand on Troy's shoulder, and gave him a puppy dog look. "And Troy. You know I cannot resist a good party. Especially one with a Wii."

Troy looked confused. "Chad...you own a Wii."

"Yeah, but it's more fun playing other people's Wiis."

Troy shook his head, trying to make sense of everything going on. "Wait....why are you calling my grandmother _Rose_? And..how do you know my grandmother?"

Chad shrugged innocently. "Rose asked me to. She said that 'Grandmother' makes her feel old. And she's awesome for an old person. We've seen some movies together."

This was downright odd, and strange. His best friend, who wasn't even supposed to know his grandmother, was best friends with her. And she invited him to a party. Which Troy had no clue about.

"Chad," Troy said, trying his best to control his voice, "your friendship with my grandmother is both creepy, and odd."

"Hey. It's not my problem Rose didn't invite her own grandson."

That was it. "Chad!! Stop calling her Rose!!"

"Once again. Grandmother makes her feel old."

Troy seriously felt like throwing something at Chad when Rose walked up.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so glad you could make it," she said sweetly, giving him a hug.

Then she stopped and looked Troy over. "Oh. Dear. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently he wasn't invited," Chad piped in.

"Shut up."

Rose gave him a stern look. "Now young man, we don't tell people to shut up."

A hand tapped him on the back, and he looked to see who it was.

A small blonde gave him a bear-hug. "Troy!! I'm so excited!! We've been talking about this party for months!! It's the bash of the century!!**"**

Troy's grandmother apparently hated him. Why else would his cousins fly out from New York just for a party that Troy wasn't invited to?!

"My own grandmother didn't invite me to her party..."Troy mumbled weakly, trying to make sense of this information.

Rose gave him an apologitic look. "I'm sorry dear. But I like Chad better."

Another hand reached out and tapped his back. Troy whipped around, only to find...Gabriella?!

"Hey Wildcat!"

Troy faced his grandmother. He was wayy past hurt now. He was angry.

"You. Invited. My. Girlfriend!?!?"

Rose nodded calmly. "Yes. Gabriella is wonderful. She won the Scholastic Decathlon, you know."

"But....I....won the basketball championships!!"

Rose gave him a Look. "Troy, that is basketball. It is a lunkhead sport."

"But...Chad..."

His grandmother patted his shoulder. "Chad is Chad."

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. Yeahh...I have NO idea why Troy's Grandma hates him...it was merely a way to kill bordness. So. Review and check out my new story Keep Dancing**!


End file.
